batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
In Time
In Time is the eighteenth episode of season one and introduces the villians Clock King and Hamilton Hill. Synopsis The episode begins with Gotham City's mayor, Hamilton Hill, riding a train with his friend Temple Fugate. Fugate owns his own law firm and a former client was suing his company. Hill realizes that Fugate is tense and suggests that he take his cofee break fifteen minutes early. Fugate at first refusses because he is obsessed with punctuality, but soon decides Hill is right. However, several things go wrong. Fugate losses all his legal documents which makes him late for his court date. Because of this Fugate loses his company which infuriates him. Several weeks later Bruce Wayne is attending a reelection campaign for Hamilton Hill. As Hill gives his speach Bruce notices a sniper aiming at Hill. Bruce then pushes Hill out of the way before the shooter can kill him. The crowd runs in terror and Bruce gets Hill to safety. Bruce then runs up to where the shooter was but no one is there. Hamilton Hill is then placed in police protection. Later that night Batman visits Gordon at the Gotham City Police Department. Batman then tells Gordon that he will keep an eye on the mayor. At that moment in a dark room a now embittered Fugate throws a knife at a picture of Hill. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne and Alfred examine the security footage of the shooting hoping to discover who the shooter is. Bruce then sees the shooter and runs his picture through a data base and discovers that the shooter is Temple Fugate. Batman then visits Fugate at his home. However, as Batman enters his home he hears a beeping sound and realizes that its a bomb and gets out of the building before it explodes. The next day Hill is being transported by the police to a safe house. However, Fugate somehow knows their route and has timed everything perfectly. He springs his trap and in the confussion takes Hill hostage. At his hideout Fugate reveals himself to Hill. However, he is now calling himself the Clock King. Clock King also reveals that he blams Hill for making him late for his court date and losing his company. Hill then tries to explain that it wasn't his fault but Clock King would not listen. Later, Clock King sends a letter to the Gotham City Police Department and tells him where he is keeping Hill. Batman then says that he believes that Fugate wants to publicly humiliate Hill before he kills him. Later, Commissioner Gordon, Renee Montoya and Arnold Flass gather as many police as possible and surround the Gotham Clock Tower. As that happens Batman sneaks into the clock tower and finds Hill tied up. However, Batman is knocked out by Clock King. As Batman wakes up he realizes that he and Hill are tied to the gears of the clock. As the gears turn Batman and Hill realize that they will be crushed inbetween them if they don't escape. Batman then grabs a small knife from out of his glove and starts to cut the rope and frees himself. The Dark Knight then engages the Clock King in battle. The two fight and during the battle Hamilton Hill is able to free himself. Just then Fugate sees Hill escaping and draws his gun. Batman then throws a Batarang and knocks the gun out of Clock Kings hand. Batman then runs up and and hits Clock King in the face and knocks him out. After the battle Batman hands Clock King over to Commissioner Gordon and he arests him. Later the next day Hamilton Hill returns to his office at city hall and makes a phone call to Lew Moxon. Moxon then says that "it is time. . . you know what to do." Cast Locations and Items *Gotham City *Subway *Gotham Park *Court Room *Hill's reelection campaign *Vantage Point *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Gotham City Police Department *Clock King's hideout *Gotham Clock Tower *knife *Gun *Batarang *City Hall Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z